The Video
by Crakaboom
Summary: Severus is finally getting revenge on James...with the help of Lucius of course


**A/N:** I don't own Harry Potter. This is an AU and it is for The Houses Competition.

House: Ravenclaw

Category: Standard

Prompts: [Weather] Snow, [Pairing] Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape

Year: 4

Word Count: 887

A distinguished, white-haired teen stood waiting by the Black Lake outside of the Hogwarts castle. He wore a black robe with a green Slytherin crest sewn onto the left breast. He held an umbrella in his right hand to ward against the falling snow. He watched as the giant squid broke the ice on the surface of the lake, still waiting for something, or someone.

A black-haired teen slowly trudged through the snow towards the lake. His head was hung low, trying to keep the snow out of his eyes. He stopped next to the other boy and watched the squid in silence with him.

"Happened again, eh, Severus?" the white-haired boy asked.

"Mmm… Of course, doesn't it always? Why do they hate me so much, Lucius?" Severus answered, sweeping his dark hair from his eyes.

"Because you want one of their own for yourself, that's why," Lucius replied with a sneer.

"Well, she doesn't want me, so they needn't torture me like they do. This has been going on for six years now, Lucius. I'm not sure that I can take much more." Severus sighed, reaching up to touch the tender spot on his cheek.

Lucius turned slightly at the motion and, seeing the bruise forming on the smaller boy's cheek, drew his wand from inside his robe. Muttering a healing spell, he pointed the wand at Severus, healing the bruise for his friend.

Severus sighed, "Thanks."

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

"I think you may have broken his nose." said Remus, concerned.

"So what if I did, Moony? The little shrimp needs to learn not to mess with me or my Lily," James laughed, slapping Remus on the back.

"Your Lily? You couldn't get a date out of her even if you begged her for it." Sirius stepped up in between the two boys, separating them before the situation got bad.

"You need to watch yourself, Prongs. One of these days he will fight back and then what will you do? You can't bully everyone all the time," Remus said, shaking off Sirius's hand.

James looked aghast. "I'm not a bully!"

"Yes, you are. You bully Severus daily. One day, you're gonna find someone you can't bully," Remus warned, and stalked out of the common room.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\

Lucius turned to his dark-haired friend, wiping away snowflakes that had drifted under the umbrella and landed on his shoulder. "So, are you ready for me to implement my plan?"

"I don't know, it just seems really risky to do something like that, Lucius. You could get in big trouble if you got caught," Severus countered.

"Not if I do it right and everyone keeps their mouth shut," the white-blond boy replied. "It's a great plan of revenge for you."

Severus was silent for several minutes, watching the snow fall on the lake in front of him. Sighing, "Okay. Maybe this will turn out in my favor for once."

Lucius nodded once and began formulating in his mind how exactly to put his plan in motion.

/\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\

A few days later, James woke to find himself covered with snow. Sitting up, his eyes grew wide as he realized that he was floating above the middle of the Black Lake on his mattress. He frantically looked around and only saw water mixed with ice underneath him. Looking over to the shore, he tried to see through the snow who might be casting the charm on his mattress. Seeing no one, he began to panic.

Suddenly, he began to feel the mattress falling underneath him. He flailed and let out a high-pitched scream as the mattress splashed into the lake, spraying water and ice up over him.

The mattress floated on top of the icy water for a few moments, giving James a sense of calm, thinking he may be able to guide the mattress to shore like a raft. He was wrong. The mattress began to sink into the murky water, and he realized that he was only wearing his underwear and would have to swim to shore.

Hiding in the bushes nearby, Lucius grinned as he held the muggle video recording device that Severus gave him, hoping he was recording correctly. This was going to be great.

James finally swam his way to shore and stood, shivering, wondering how to get back into the castle undetected. Surely it was still before breakfast and no one would be about.

He couldn't be more wrong. In fact, every person in the castle was watching him on a screen set up in the Great Hall. Lucius and Severus had set up this recording device to give a live stream straight into the castle. Everyone was now watching as James stood on the bank of the lake, shivering in his white underwear that was becoming more see-through as the cold began to freeze the water clinging to the fabric.

Severus grinned behind his hand in the Great Hall as he watched Lily's reaction to seeing James this way. She was almost as red as her hair, she was laughing so hard.

Lucius sat there in the bushes thinking to himself, _This is only the beginning._

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Later, on the way to his first class, he passed Lily.

"Hey, Lily!" he smiled as he skipped down the hall.

"Hey, James. Nice pants," Lily replied with a snicker.


End file.
